


A Song for the Fallen

by Dis (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Did I cry while writing this?, M/M, Multiple times, Post Season 3, Two Years Later, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Dis
Summary: It’s been two years of new developments and new allies for the people of the walls; but for one person- It’s been two years of hell. The world seemed to be bleak, it’s colored drained and muted. A lone black horse and it’s solemn rider made their way to pair of houses not yet touched by man. Had the sacrifice been worth it? One hundred and ninety nine lives lost in a suicide charge and for what? For the Attack Titan to turn on its allies and flee their home; never to be seen again. The sun started to rise over the horizon casting long shadows among the still bloodstained grass.





	A Song for the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this comic by @rwdec_ on twitter: https://twitter.com/rwdec_/status/1185952437846204416
> 
> Song Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0k7OFU5hZA
> 
> This is not betaed 
> 
> I think I cried like 3 times writing this ngl XD

It’s been two years of new developments and new allies for the people of the walls; but for one person- It’s been two years of hell. The world seemed to be bleak, it’s colored drained and muted. A lone black horse and it’s solemn rider made their way to pair of houses not yet touched by man. Had the sacrifice been worth it? One hundred and ninety nine lives lost in a suicide charge and for what? For the Attack Titan to turn on its allies and flee their home; never to be seen again. The sun started to rise over the horizon casting long shadows among the still bloodstained grass. 

People would never come back here, not when they knew the price for their freedom outside the walls. Flowers were blooming, the world was waking up around them; nothing but the smell of cedar and clean air filled the man's lungs as he rode to the closest house to the Wall. Pulling back on the horses reins, he dismounted the creatures back. He walked up to the house and placed his hand on the door. The wind seemed to pick up, casting his hood back and away from his face. Down turned lips were set on an angular face; sad and distant grey eyes watched as the door opened before him. 

The house itself was dusty, unkempt for years. The man’s raven hair moved with the wind before stilling as he took a step inside. It was filthy, he should clean it up; it was due for one after all. The thought was cast aside as he made his way towards the stairs, the wood creaking underneath his light weight. A sigh left the man’s lips as he approached the opened door. “Wake up, Erwin.” Levi started, leaning in the doorway to look at the man on the bed. They were silent, still as ice. The Scout Captain hummed for just a moment before making his way into the room. 

The flowers were dead, maybe he should replace them… if they survived. Carefully, the man sat on the bed, being careful not to disturb the other. “Hey.” Levi turned his body to look at the cloak and hand. “It’s time to get ready, I’m here to take you home.” He couldn’t help but swallow thickly, looking down at the bones of the man that had sacrificed so much for not only him but for the whole of humanity. Like it or not, there wouldn’t be another man who would be like Commander Erwin. There wouldn’t be a man who Levi would lay down his life for again. Did he make the right decision with choosing Armin? That was always a question that lingered in his mind. Honestly, He didn’t know if he made the right call; on one hand they kept a boy alive that had a mind similar to the Commanders; But on the other… They lost the best Commander that they could have ever asked for. His memory was now nothing more than a pile of bones. 

People were so easy to adapt to Hange being the new Commander but- Levi was unsure of where he stood within the Scout Corps. Eren was missing and gone, most of their men had been lost when the Beast Titan attacked. Levi had once made a promise to Erwin, that he’d kill the Beast, to make their sacrifices worth it. Deep down, the man hated that he had failed in that single task. “Are you still tired? Maybe I should leave you be.” He tried not to breakdown, let the sadness in his heart grow deeper and drag him down. “I promised that I’d kill him- Do you still want me to do that sir? Do you still want me to continue on while the world around me is gray?” Levi’s lower lip quivered, tears starting to stream down his face but he paid no mind to them. “I need to know- was this worth it? You turning into a corpse and leaving me behind. We needed you Erwin. We still need you.” He wiped at his face, sniffling and shaking his head. “I should have broken those legs of yours. You’d still be here with us- with me.” A humorless laugh left the man's lips before he stopped and looked down at his lap. “I wish I could hear you one last time.” 

While caught up in his mind, Levi didn’t see the specter in the room. The spirit of the man he cared for so dearly watching over him as the other finally gave into his grief. 


End file.
